


High tides.

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Ocean, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Two Selkies are washed ashore on a stormy night. Sebastian and Lewis, two boys from the local village find them and try to help them refind what has been stolen.Can they find what they are looking for before it's too late?





	1. Brewing storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> -  
> Thank you so much for the support and kind words that actually helped me to write this :3
> 
> New story based on mythology my style yay \o/

The waves gushed and bartered the once pristine, clear sea. A storm had brewed, one unlike Kimi had ever experienced before, even in all his years. It felt different, stronger, stranger. The selkie's eyes widened significantly as torrential rain poured from the heavens, thunder striking and bashing, creating a powerful reflection of light even on the choppy, rough foam of the uncontrollable sea. He was lost. Lost, far away from home and no way to return, not in this weather. A small whimper like noise, a vibration, a shiver from beneath his flipper, he was not alone either. A relatively young Selkie was with him too, and he was rather small for his age and size. Somehow, this frightened young soul put Kimi at rest, at least he wasn't alone, lost with no one to turn to, he had company. While he was normally the first to reject it, he was overjoyed to have the young selkie around. He tried to calm the younger, assure they would be safe but it did nothing to calm their nerves, Kimi couldn't blame him however, the Selkie was about 10 years younger than him apparently in human form, or so the younger had told him, which in selkie years was anything from 80 - 100  years younger than himself. The storm was refusing to let up and with each rough bash against Kimi's back from the waves, they were getting closer to the shore. While he had been on shore before, he doubted the younger had been, and, to be fair, unless you had a plan for being on land, the earth was a no-mans-land for selkies. Selfish humans would try and steal selkie pelts and force the selkie to marry them or they would have no more access to the sea, and to some this was seen as a kind act of mercy. Some selkies were physically killed by humans stealing and selling their pelts. The further a selkie was to their pelt and the longer they went without it or the sea, the closer they would come to death. Kimi glanced at the shore and the young selkie, he would not allow them to get lost on land, he would not allow them to fall into the hands of humans. A particularly large crash and fall of water alerted the elder to the situation, the storm was getting stronger and each rumble of thunder, crash or lightning and cackle of rushing waves bought them closer to their demise. The younger of the pair let out a terrified shriek and Kimi turned around. A wave, a large wave and it was heading right for them. To add to this there was a boat heading straight for them on top 'what idiots use a boat in this weather?' Kimi mused to himself, holding the younger closer under his flipper, planning to take the impact so the other wouldn't have to.

The wave made instant impact and Kimi felt that no matter what he did, he could not fight its power despite being a creature of the sea with control over it. Nothing would stop the wave, it was uncontrollable, wild and rouge. Kimi growled in irri tance as the wave drifted them onto shore, his tail was starting to touch sand and it was most definitely not because they were deep in the ocean. Even if they were deep in the ocean, swimming under would be useless, the currents were too strong. Kimi struggled to move away from the shore, but the more he fought, the more wedged into the shore he became, it was useless, they were stranded. The lack of water was starting to make him more and more dizzy as time went on. There was no hope, soon he and the younger would shed their pelts involuntarily and be fully washed up on shore, vulnerable to anyone or anything that wished to use them to their advantage. Kimi could already feel the pelt melting away as the tide drew further away, pallor, humanoid flesh taking its place instead. Kimi was too weak to move, too weak to do anything. He just lay there, awaiting for something, anything, to happen. Out of the corner of his grey-green globes he caught sight of the ship that was out at sea coming into dock. 'How strange.' He thought, it was almost as if that boat was following them onto land, but that was too unlikely to be the case. It was probably just some dumb, stupid idiots who went for a boat ride in the middle of the storm before realising it was far too wet and stormy to be possibly sailing today. Humans were a strange species  Kimi had come to experience, from twitchy limbs called toes to the way they thought. It almost intrigued him in a weird way. He felt his eyes start to shut, unable to keep them open due to exhaustion. He turned his head weakly to where he thought the younger was. 'How is he dealing with this?' Kimi thought. Neither were from the same herd, and yet, they had ended up together on this crazy adventure, from living in the same sea to the unknown of where they were right now. Kimi decided he would sort this out and get the pair of them back home. He felt his eyes start to close and even for a short while he was now in sleep's gentle embrace...


	2. A treasure in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds something intresting in the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support thus far.

Stones skimmed across the calm ocean. It was nothing like yesterday, where once a storm had unleashed its fury, a bright sunshine filled day had followed it, as if the event had never happened in the first place. The stone bounced, creating three perfect ripples before sinking to the ocean below "Come on Seb, your being so slow today." A voice called from a short distance off. The brown-haired boy glanced up at the other, the shorter one of the pair was waving to him, and even from a distance he could tell his cookie dough orbs were sparkling in joy and mischief "Coming Lewis!" He called back, a smile adoring his face as he ran over. As he did, Lewis' face turned serious and he gestured for his two-year minor to hush before pointing to the beach. Sebastian looked past the others shoulder to see two masked men running down the beach, cradling something close to their chests "who are they?" Sebastian whispered "Why do you think I know?" Lewis asked back as Sebastian shrugged "Do we chase after them?" He asked as Lewis shook his head "They don't look friendly that's for sure, we might just get into more trouble if we did." Lewis explained as Sebastian nodded slightly, understanding where he was coming from, the duo didn't seem like the kind you could stroll up to and say 'Hey, what have you got there?' Without something bad of some kind happening. Once the men were gone, the two boys looked between themselves before silently heading onto the beach to see if they could find what those two masked people had taken. So far, nothing looked obvious to the pair, in fact it seemed too normal, but what reason would there be for the masks if it wasn't to hide something... Sebastian was dragged out of his thoughts by tripping over something, causing him to lose balance and yelp from the impact. Turning back to see what he tripped over, he noticed something sticking out of the sand. The German nearly screamed at the sight of an arm poking out of the sand, a literal human arm. Human arms didn't just appear on beaches... did they? Sebastian knelt a small distance from the arm. The German stared at it in interest before poking it. No response. He tried again before deciding to brush the sand around the arm to see if it actually connected to something rather than literally being a random arm 'please let this be connected to something or those people were body stealers.' Sebastian thought. As he brushed more sand away, he noticed that the arm was actually a human being. Sebastian jerked backwards, before leaning forwards to poke the mystery human to see if it was dead. The human made a grumble. Definitely alive, in fact he heard two grumbles, oh great was it one of those monsters from mythology with the three heads? Sebastian turned back to Lewis who was looking at him from afar as if he had grown two heads himself.  Sebastian ran to him. "Lewis!" He called, the Brit turned to raise a brow at the German "What is it?" He asked, confused as to what had the German in a tizzy "Human thing on the beach. Get blankets. Quick." The German explained quickly in quick fire demands. "Calm down and explain to me clearly." The Brit replied softly, the German crossed his arms "Over on the beach, there's some weird sand man, properly buried, go get blankets from the house so we can warm it up and make sure it's not dead." Sebastian explained more calmly, crossing his arms "Happy now?" He asked stubbornly as Lewis smirked "Much happier. I have no idea who this monster you speak of is, but sure, I'll help." The Brit replied, running off while shouting back 'Don't go anywhere'.

* * *

 

Sebastian ran over to the half sand covered human and continued to dust off the sand, soon after he had discovered that in fact, no it was not a 3 headed beast from the depths of hell, but instead, two sand buried humans 'How did they get here and how are they still alive?' Sebastian mused, shivering from just touching the pairs icy cool skin. He gently poked the first one he had found "Umm... Mister, Hello are you awake?" The German asked, the other made a grumble and Seb cleared his throat. This seemed to alert the sleeping human, who peeled his eyes open to reveal the most beautiful pair of eyes Sebastian had seen, mystic pools of alluring silver and jade. The man looked at Sebastian in confusion "Hey, how are you?" Sebastian asked the man. He looked up at Sebastian as if he were speaking double dutch "So, do you have a name?" Seb asked, feeling rather awkward "Kimi." He murmured 'so he understands english, that's good.' Sebastian thought. The German looked down again to see this Kimi fellow trying to awaken the other man, who swatted his hand away before eventually awakening dazily, looking at a hand as if he had never seen one before. After a moment, Kimi looked around the area as if looking for something important. After a moment of searching, the elder seemed to give up searching "So... Whats your name?" He asked the younger looking of the pair, who seemed to look for the right word to say before replying with a short "Valtteri." Sebastian looked between the pair as footsteps alerted the German behind him, turning around he saw Lewis running back with a pile blankets and sitting next to the German, shock filtrating through his eyes "You wern't kidding when you said there was something here, how did they end up here?" The Brit asked "I don't know how they ended up here, all I know is their names." Sebastian explained with a shake of the head. He pointed to the one with the darker blonde hair "That's Kimi." He explained before pointing to the brighter blonde "and that's Valtteri." He told the Brit. Lewis' deep pools met Valtteri's pale ones. "We should get them back to our place, get them warmed up, there's more than enough space." Lewis told the younger who nodded, "that sounds like a good idea." He agreed.

* * *

 

The pair helped the half-sand duo out of the ditch and wrapped a large blanket around each of them before helping them to stand "Do you think you can walk after being down there?" Sebastian asked. Both of the blanket covered pair nodded furiously, not wanting to be helped by human kind. Kimi took one stride forward, instantly regaining his ability to use legs like he had once before. Valtteri on the other hand took one shaky step forwards and fell straight back down to the sand, much to his embarrassment "Are you sure you don't need help?" Lewis asked the younger, holding out his hand for him to take. The selkie let go of his stubborn pride and let the other help him up with a small mutter of thanks. "So Kimi, where are you and Valtteri from?" Sebastian asked. Kimi hummed in thought, he couldn't say the Baltic Sea, that would seem weird to a human "Finland." He answered as Sebastian and Lewis shared a look. Kimi didn't really care what these humans were blathering on about, all he cared about right now was the fact they were in human hands and he could sense his pelt getting further and further away...


	3. This doesn't feel like home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Lewis drag Kimi and Valtteri into their home and demand answers from them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support thus far ✌
> 
> Oh and sentances in italics in speech mean that the character is speaking Finnish.

It had taken the better part of half an hour for Seb and Lewis to direct Kimi and Valtteri into their home. Valtteri had literally collapsed onto the sofa, glancing at his legs in distaste. Kimi sighed, it was time to cut to the chase "Who are you and how did you find us?" He half snapped, causing both humans to jump back at the tone "Calm down man, we're just trying to help you!" Lewis explained in a calm manner. Kimi almost snarled, oh did he hate the word 'man'. "Yeah, Kimi please just calm down." Seb added, just as calmly "You wanted our names right? I'm Sebastian Vettel and that is my friend Lewis Hamilton. We only found you on the beach after these masked men ran away and I kind of tripped over your arm." Sebastian explained. This seemed to alert Kimi "Who are these masked men and what did they have?" Kimi interrogated as the German shook his head "We don't know and we didn't see. Why, did they take something of yours?" Sebastian asked, suddenly more interested "I can only assume so." The Finn replied before turning towards Valtteri who looked on at the trio in confusion " _I think I know who took our pelts._ " He muttered to the younger selkie. "Was that Finnish? Does Valtteri not speak English?" Lewis asked this time. Kimi's eyes didn't leave Valtteri's. "He understands you perfectly fine most of the time, he just can't speak the language very well, and Finnish is easier to communicate in." Kimi explained and Valtteri seemed to nod in agreement "Makes sense I suppose." Sebastian mused, joining in on glancing at the youngest, who, in turn looked away. In embarrassment or disinterest, Sebastian did not know. "Well, I kind of taught Sebastian here, maybe I can teach your friend?" Lewis proposed. " _Well do you want to? It might be good to blend in with humans_." Kimi asked the other " _Maybe_." Valtteri replied with a nod. "What did he say?" Lewis asked 'Humans, far too nosy for their own good.' Kimi thought "He basically said yes." Kimi answered "Good. Now that is sorted, we should probably get you two some clothes." Seb piped up, referring to the blankets around the two selkies. "Hold on one moment, I'm sure I have something that will fit you both." The German announced, running upstairs.

 

Once the pair were properly clothed they all sat on the sofa and put on the television, Valtteri seemed almost mesmerized by the moving images. "You mean to tell me he's Finnish and never seen the Moomins, what a shame." Lewis joked "So Kimi, what exactly are you and Valtteri missing? you said the masked men took something of yours." Sebastian asked in curiosity. Kimi resisted  the urge to sigh "It was something very precious to us." Kimi replied "so like a treasure? " Sebastian deduced "I suppose you could say that." kimi responded "You still haven't explained how you both ended up buried in sand and all the way from Finland no less." Lewis added. Valtteri turned to Kimi for a moment "Boat." The youngest spoke. "Boat?" Lewis asked . Kimi almost beamed like a Cheshire cat 'Your a genius Valtteri.' Kimi thought to himself "Valtteri is right, our boat crashed into a rock and started to sink and we must have been buried by the sand when washed ashore ." Kimi lied with a straight face. These talkative, questioning humans could not know they were selkies by any means. "Do you want help finding your treasure?" Sebastian asked. Kimi hummed in thought, if their pelts were in bad hands, he could use the humans to distract them while they took back their pelts, in fact that was a perfect idea "Sure." He muttered. Valtteri turned to Kimi wide-eyed " _Are you nuts, they will find out for sure!_ " The younger criticized. Kimi just smiled " _I'll explain all later. I made myself a promise to return you back and I will._ " Kimi spoke Kindly as the younger pouted and crossed his arms. "What was that all about?" Sebastian asked in a confused manner "Don't mind him, he just doesn't trust our treasure with hu...strangers is all." Kimi lied yet again. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them. "understandable I suppose." Sebastian replied, buying the lie for the time being.

* * *

 

At some point Lewis had left and was cooking up some food for the lot of them and handing them each a plate of the Dish to each of the others in the front room "I didn't know you were cooking." Sebastian responded, picking up some vegetables with his fork and eating them "Well I knew you liked my Special vegan style veggie stir fry so I thought why not and it will be good for them to get their energy up." Lewis replied, using the back-end of his fork to point at Kimi and Valtteri respectively. Kimi fumbled with the fork, unsure how human cutlery truly worked, and he could see Valtteri struggling too with the fork, the silverware slipping out of his hands and onto the plate more than once. Eventually the pair had succeeded enough to actually eat the stuff. Both selkies almost let out a hum at the delicious taste of the food but keep their mouths shut. "Okay, so Lewis has actually had a plan of where they could have headed next so we can head there tomorrow if you want?" Sebastian asked Kimi. Kimi hummed in thought then nodded "That sounds like a good idea." Kimi replied. The sooner they found their pelts the better. Sebastian yawned before laughing slightly "Sorry, I guess I'm tired, are you two alright sleeping down here for tonight?" Sebastian asked. Kimi and Valtteri nodded as Seb and Lewis walked to the stairs "Good, we will see you in the morning. Good night." Sebastian called, switching off the light, plummeting the two selkies into darkness. Kimi picked up the abandoned blanket and wrapped it around the younger, stroking his hair soothingly until he fell asleep. Kimi almost smiled, the sooner they could get their pelts and head home, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
